


photographs

by Dizzydino



Category: White Noise (Webcomic)
Genre: I Am Sorry, Multi, Snipits, and people, its been too long since i have wrote something for this fandom, short stories about things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzydino/pseuds/Dizzydino
Summary: Snipits and short stories about the cast of White noise.
Relationships: Numair D'Escala/Alexei "Hawk" Press, Teige Carroll/Vlad du Russi
Kudos: 3





	photographs

**Author's Note:**

> heads up, mentions of blood in this chapter.

Vlad’s ears perked up at the alarming sound glass braking in the kitchen, followed shortly thereafter by the equality as alarming sound of Numair, Cynn of Atheri , or Mairi has he insisted on being called, yelping like a wounded dog. 

Vlad was at the kitchen door within seconds. 

Numair was standing next to a chair, clutching at one of his feet with a look of pain on his face, eyes scrunched shut, lips in a tight line. There was blood oozing out from between his fingers. A quick glance at the floor told Vlad all he needed to know. There was the remains of what looked like one of the cheap glass tumblers that were a charity shop find, the bright orange one, by the looks of it. If Vlad had to hazard a guess, Numair had been getting a glass down from the cupboard, using the chair to reach, only to drop one, and accidently stand on the shards. 

“Hun, are you ok?” Vlad blurted out, reaching for a pair of house slippers to shield his own feet from the shards of glass that littered the floor.  
Numair gave him a wince in return.  
“I've been better.” He was taking deep breaths now “ Do you have bandages? And some tweezers? I think there’s a bit of glass in my foot.” 

Vlad nodded. He had a couple of first aid kits in the house, in case of something like this, and one was under the kitchen sink. Numair was instructed to sit whilst Vlad fetched it and swept up, to avoid Janis the lovely, friendly and way too inquisitive cat from getting into anything she shouldn’t. 

\- 

“sorry about the glass.” 

Vlad had just finished bandaging up the nasty cut when Numair spoke up, sounding sheepish. He had dropped by to ask Hawk about something in regards to young Alex and schooling prospects, and to spend some quality family time with the two of them, only to find out that Alex had accompanied Hawk on the weekly shop. So, after chatting with Vlad for a bit about certain.. peoples.. that vlad knew and Numair was interested in learning more about, he had wandered into the kitchen for some juice and well…. 

“oh, no worries there, it was a cheap thing. Came in a box of stuff I got from a charity shop.” Vlad was thankful the bright orange glass had been easy to remove from the cut it had caused. Having to explain who Numair was to the nearest emergency clinic was not something he had been looking forward to.  
“besides, Hawk thought it was garishly looking thing. Besides, at least it was not the green one.”  
Numair cocked his head to once side.  
“whys that, may I ask?”  
“because Alex likes the green one. She would not be very happy with you if something happened to that one.” Vlad chuckled. Numair smiled, clearly tucking that nugget of information away for future reference.  
“well, look on the bright side, when Hawk comes home to find you all bandaged up like this, he’s going to freak out slightly, and probably start fussing over you.”  
It was Numair’s turn to laugh now, shoulders shanking slightly. Hawk was a sweetheart. A big old gentle giant. 

The sound of the front door going, and the light , quick footsteps of a running child coupled with Janis’ greeting yowls signalled the arrival home of Hawk and Alex, along with some shopping and a couple of gallons of rain water that was dripping of hawk’s wings, despite an attempt to shake them out on the porch.  
Vlad gave Numair a sly smile, before trotting out into the hall to warn about the dangers of stray shards of glass in the kitchen, and to direct some nice big hugs towards Numair. 

**Author's Note:**

> its been two long since I last wrote these guys. I kind of ran out of steam with my last WN fic, so no clue if I'm picking it back up or not. but hey! Maybe writing a bunch of shorts will get me back into the swing of things.  
> ya never know.


End file.
